


Wearing Your Heart on Your Sleeve and a Tune in Your Heart

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [7]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Perry contemplates singing.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wearing Your Heart on Your Sleeve and a Tune in Your Heart

His voice was… rough, like his childhood. Squeaky and tired and overused from having the freedom to _talk_ for the first time in his life. Years of pent up sobs, songs, and even solemn silence. Who knew that human silence was different from the eerie sounds of nothing but the night sky with the cold, lonely moon?

Perry knew that to sing, you had to stand up straight so that your lungs would have enough space to carry a tune.

The man with the grating voice hunched over the tune that he carried like it was his most prized possession.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is my longest title so far.


End file.
